Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!
by JesseHornet95
Summary: Lightning's sister, Jesse come to visit along with Kitty! What is Lightning planning for Sally for Valentine's? Is Siddeley going to say something to Kitty about his love to her? Read it found out!


**Hello everyone and Happy Valentine's Day to everybody. I hope you are having the best Valentine's Day in your life with friends, family, and your soul mate.**

**Pixar own Cars. Song that's mention belongs to the singer/or who wrote the song**

* * *

It was a chilly day in Radiator Springs, but it wasn't stopping cupid from shooting arrows to the single. Ralph, Lily, Brad, Krystal, Kitty, and Jesse were visiting for Valentine's Day.

"Sis!" Lightning drove to her. Jesse smiled.

"Hey! Long time no see." said Jesse. Lightning smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sis. Hey where are your kids?" ask Lightning.

"Oh, they stay home with Iris and Angel." said Ralph.

"Hey, did you got the big surprise for Sally?" whisper Jesse to her brother. Lightning nodded.

"Yep, I can't wait for our date." said Lightning. Jesse giggle. Brad wrap his arms around Jesse's waist.

"I see you two planning something." said Brad placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. Jesse smile.

"Yep, and it going to be the best present for my brother and his wife." said Jesse. Lightning smile.

"Well, Sally is busy right now, but I can show you where you guys are going to stay for a few days." said Lightning. The humans follow the Lightning to the Cozy Cones.

"Haha, that's funniest hotel I ever seen." said Ralph with a smile.

"Yep, instead cars avoiding them, they can sleep in them." said Lily.

"Yep, the same thing I said when I met Sally." said Lightning remembering the day Sally letting him sleep in a Cozy Cone. Jesse look at brother. Her dad had already told her how her brother met Sally. It was the cutest story she ever heard.

"Well, I bet you were very happy, Sally started liking you." said Jesse. Lightning blush.

"Yeah and change me." said Lightning. Lightning left and they started to unpack their luggage.

"Well, we are going to visit Mater and Holley." said Lily and Ralph.

"Okay, see you guys later at night at Wheel Well." said Brad. He went back to the hotel, where he saw his lovely wife unpacking. Brad help her.

"So what are you and your brother planning?" he ask.

"I'm not telling you." said Jesse with a smirk. Brad smirk back.

"Oh..Well." Then Brad tickle her. Jesse started to laugh.

"Brad stop it!" laugh Jesse. "Kitty!" Then Kitty appear and tickle Brad.

"Hey stop!" said Brad tickling Kitty back.

"Hey, no one can tickle the Kitty!" said Kitty. Then they stop and continue to laugh.

"Oh my, I never seen you laugh a long time, Jesse." said Kitty. Jesse smile.

"I told you, when I got married with Brad, that was going to being back old fun Jesse." said Jesse and sigh.

"You missed those days, don't you?" ask Kitty. Jesse nodded. She got up from the floor.

"I'm going to find my nephew and my nieces." said Jesse and left. Kitty look at Brad.

"Have you gotten anything for your wife?" ask Kitty. Brad shook his head.

"I couldn't find a perfect present for her." said Brad. Kitty smirk.

"Brad you suck being a husband. Jesse is the most easiest thing in the world. You know what I got her for her 3nd birthday?" said Kitty.

"No." he answer.

"I spend time with her and had fun with her as friends. I remember her saying it was the best present she could ever have from a friend." said Kitty.

"But you guys do that everyday." said Brad. Kitty smiled.

"She rather have best memories then something worth a lot of money." said Kitty. Brad look at her.

"So you are saying I should get her something from my heart?" ask Brad. Kitty nodded.

"Everything should come from the heart." said Kitty.

"Did you got something for your boyfriend?" ask Brad with a smirk. Kitty glare at him.

"Siddeley isn't my boyfriend." said Kitty. "Yet." then she whisper. Brad giggle.

"So you don't have a crush on Siddeley?' ask Brad.

"No." Kitty was turning red.

"You are blushing." said Brad. Kitty sigh and smiled.

"Okay, I do like him, but I don't know if he likes me." said Kitty.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you. He said you were his light in his world." said Brad. Kitty blush.

"Oh my. No one had never said the most romantic thing in the world." said Kitty. Brad smirk.

"Well, no offense, you are the only girl that acts like herself and always bring happiness in this world." said Brad.

"Oh stop. I know everyone loves me by my jokes and my childish attitude, but baby I was born this way." said Kitty. Brad chuckle.

"Yeah, I see why Jesse choose you as your best friend." said Brad. Kitty got up.

"Well, I'll see you at Wheel Well tonight. Later!" said Kitty and left. Brad thought to himself. If his wife likes to memories, then he knew what he going to make her. Also give something to Kitty for helping him.

* * *

At Flo's Café...

"I don't know what to give to Kitty!" said Siddeley to Finn, Jesse, Rain, and the twins.

"What about a kiss?" ask Hudson Jr. Everyone giggle. Sid turn red.(**Siddeley is Humanized because he wanted to give something to Kitty. Everyone is Cars except for Jesse, Ralph, Krystal, Kitty, Brad, and Lily.)**

"I don't think so." said Doc appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad, it's Valentine's Day. There's love in the air." said Jesse.

"I know Hon, but I don't want my favorite kid in the world get hurt by a pilot.

"Hudson!" said Alice driving in the Café.

"What I told you about being overprotective?" she said. Doc sigh.

"To not to." he said and Jesse giggle.

"Haha, you got in trouble with mom." said Jesse. Doc glare at his daughter.

"Well, why don't you ask her to date you?" ask Krystal helping Flo with the customers.

"I don't know if she likes me." said Siddeley looking at the ground.

"If she doesn't love me, I'm going to be like Finn! Except now he has a girlfriend." said Siddeley. "But it going to take forever to find someone else." Finn glare at him.

"First, I'm going to shoot you with my missiles if you say that again." said Finn. "And second, It's not going to take forever."

"Uncle Finny is right." said Rain. "Anyway, Kitty..." Jesse cover her mouth.

"Kitty what?" said Siddeley.

"That Kitty likes white pink roses." said Jesse.

"Where am I going to find pink roses in a desert?" ask Siddeley. "Oh forget it. I'll never going to find a perfect gift for my future love."

"Hey Sid!" call out Brad.

"Yes?" ask Sid. Brad whisper something to his ear. Then Sidddeley smile.

"I like it. Okay meet you at 6." said Siddeley. Then he left.

"Hey! What are you up to?" ask Jesse.

"I'm not telling you!" said Sid.

Jesse: -_- men.

Brad: ^-^

"That reminds me of someone." said Brad and Jesse blush.

"Hey, I just it a surprise." said Jesse. Brad pull her toward him.

"Hey, later you want to go for little date?" ask Brad. Jesse nodded.

"Sure." said Jesse.

"Okay then, meet down in the waterfall." said Brad and left. Jesse was confused.

"Waterfall?" ask Jesse.

"Mater and Holley took you a tour haven't they?" ask Krystal. Jesse shook her head no.

"oh you are going to enjoy it." said Finn. Later that day, Jesse help her brother with the finish touch.

"Oh Bro. Sally is going to freak!" said Jesse looking at Wheel Well. It was decorated with Sally's favorite flowers and colors.

"I hope so. Rain gave me the idea." said Lightning.

"What you gave Rain and the twins?" ask Jesse.

"Chocolates and family time." said Lightning. Jesse giggle.

"I bet they were happy to have chocolate." said Jesse.

"Yeah, Hudson Jr. accidently crash in the cactus patch. It wasn't prettier scene and I got trouble with Sally and our mom." said Lightning. Jesse laugh.

"Wow. Like father like son." said Jesse and they laugh. Then Jesse receive a call.

"Hello?" answer Jesse.

"Come to the cozy cone." said Brad.

"Okay." said Jesse and hang up.

"Well, I have to go. See you later, bro." said Jesse and left.

"Later sis." said Lightning and went back home to get ready for his wife's present.

In the cozy cone...

"Why me!?" complain Jesse.

"Sid needs to practice his poem for Kitty." said Brad.

"Fine." said Jesse. Sid took a deep breath and started to read his poem.

"Roses are red, Violets are purple, my love is too strong to hide it. When I see your eyes, you are fill with happiness. Happiness I never seen in a beautiful girl. That knows what life is really is and what friendship is. Without you, it will rain everyday in my world. You are the only girl I want to be with. And I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?" said Sid. Jesse was shock.

"Kitty is going to be a tomato head." said Jesse.

"What!? You think it's bad?" ask Siddeley.

"No! It's the most romantic thing I ever heard. Kitty is going to love it." said Jesse. Siddeley smiled.

"Thanks." Then the night had arrive. Everyone went to the Wheel Well.

"I'm so nervous." said Lightning to his sis.

"Don't worry. I just look at Sally and you nerves will go away in seconds." said Jesse.

"Okay. Lightning went to the stage.

"Hey everyone! I'm going to sing a song to my lovely wife, because she deserve it." said Lightning on the microphone. Sally blush and the rest cheer. He was going to sing, "You" by Rascal Flatts.** (Listen to the song and imagine Lightning singing it to Sally)**

**After the song...**

Sally went beside Lightning and kiss him. Lightning blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sal." said Lightning.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, Stickers." said Sally. Kitty was at the table looking at the horizon wearing a beautiful cocktail dress. Her hair was curl and she was wearing makeup. When Siddeley saw her, his heart melt. He walk to her.

"Kitty Grace. I have something for you." said Siddeley. Then he froze. He forgot what he going to say to her.

"What is it, Sid?" ask Kitty.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I ummmmmm..." Sid couldn't remember his poem.

Brad notice and smack him on his forehead.

"Ow! Oh yeah. "Kitty, you are the most beautiful thing I ever seen and I without you, my world will be sad. And um dam it! That doesn't go like that! I mean you want to be girlfriend?" said Siddeley and close his eyes. Kitty's eyes widened, but she smiled. Siddeley couldn't believe he forgot his poem. Then he felt a pair of lips on his. It was Kitty's. He place his hands on her waist. He open his eyes and they stop. Kitty was blushing.

"Of course, Siddeley. I'll be glad to be your girlfriend." said Kitty. Siddeley did his happy dance. Finn saw it and shook his head with disappointment. Holley and Mater giggle.

"I see Sid finally got Kitty." said Mater and smile.

"yep, like you got me." said Holley and place her lips on Mater's. Henry giggle. They stop and giggle.

"Hey, you are too young to see this" said Mater covering his eyes. Henry uses little tires to remove his father's tires away from him. Holley awe.

"Happy Valentine's day you two." said Holley. Jesse saw how everyone was happy with their loves ones. She was so glad she to see everyone happy.

"Hey Babe." said Brad. Jesse smiled.

"Hello. Having fun?" ask Jesse. Brad nodded and place a kiss on her lips.

"I want to give you something." said Brad.

"Oh, you don't have to give me something." said Jesse.

"No, you deserve it because I'm your husband and making me the happiest man in the world." said Brad. Jesse blush.

"Oh Brad." said Jesse. Brad gave a book. It was scrape book. In it was all the memories. Jesse smiled.

"Oh Brad, it's beautiful. Here." Jesse took out a soccer sign by his favorite soccer player.

"Jesse! How you know..."

"Zack told me." said Jesse and I know people." said Jesse. Brad smiled and kiss her.

"I love you, my love." said Jesse.

"I love you more." said Brad.

"Hey, you stole our lines." said Alice. Jesse and Brad blush.

"I'm kidding, Hon." said Alice. Doc nudge her.

"Jess, isn't there else, you need to tell your loving husband?" ask Doc. Jesse nodded.

"Brad, I know we said we are going to wait a year, but I'm pregnant." Said Jesse. Brad carry her.

"Oh Jesse!" said Brad placing kisses on her lips. Jesse smiled. Lightning and the rest of the gang heard.

"Gosh, I'm going to be a uncle again!" said Lighnting.

"We are going to be grandfathers!" said Filmore and Sarge. Jesse and Brad laugh.

"Yep, we are always going to be a big happy family." said Brad. Kitty jump up and down.

"I can't wait to tell Freddie!" said Kitty. Sid smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!"

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day my readers! This is sort of part for my other story, "Impossible." I haven't decide yet. Well, please review and thanks for reading**


End file.
